


Drive-In Romance

by mandatorily



Series: Drive-In Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drive-In Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean can't agree on the correct definition of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In Romance

When Dean finally lets Sam open his eyes, they’re sitting in a huge parking lot, other cars all around, a big screen in front of them, two guys fucking splashed across its surface.

“You said we were going to SEE A MOVIE, Dean.”

Dean shrugs, smirks. “’s a movie. Actors, action, it’s even a talkie.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I said I wasn’t fucking you again until you took me out on a date, asshole.”

“We’re on a date -- I’ll even buy you popcorn. Then you can blow me. We both win.”

“Blow _me_.”

“Now you’re getting the idea, Sammy.”


End file.
